Karritula (Planet)
Karritula is a desert filled planet. It was originally the home planet of the devils where Lucifer Gremory began his empire before moving to the Underworld Dimention. Locations Karritula is a desert filled planet for the most part with the main focus place being the Valley of the Devils, a valley where tombs were built for Devils that had died during Lucifer's time on the throne. Explorers often visit the tombs in search for tressures like Sacred Gears and devil weaponry that had been burried with its original owner, rarely any survive. During Lucifer II's reign of Satan he had Lucifer I's stonghold rebuilt into the new Gremory Family Castle, and then had a new capital city for the devils built around it and named it Devatunil, the new capital city of the devils. Over the week the devils began to move into the new city, each member of the Gremory Family was given towers near the stronghold to live in so they could overwatch the city as well and all high class Devils were given their own large mantions to live inside. Species on the planet The planet is for the most part abandoned of intelligant life however some species decide to live here, most noticibly the Sand Snakes, large snakes made from sandstone flesh that live in the tombs and made nests there. Lucifer Gremory personally had the be sealed in the tombs to stop intrudors getting inside the tombs. Many fallen devils have hidden on the planet since its abandonment, surving on old supplys of water from any ships that have crashed on the planet. Spirits of dead Devils in there own tombs is sometimes common to be seen. Tombs The tombs are commonly made of sandstone with large doors that can only be oppened with one of Lucifer's Devilite Orbs . Tomb of Hulim Humjame The Tomb of Hulim Humjame was one of the main tombs on the planet, personally made by her husband Azuzel the tomb was made to kill intruders that went after her sacred gear. It was set up with many arrow traps, spike traps and Sand Snakes were given a large room to breed in. The chamber of Hulim's tomb was a empty room held up by pillars with only a coffin and container holding three blades, one of which was Hulim's sword. The tomb was later raided by Sirzechs, Rias and Necro when Sirzechs mentioned to his brother and sister that Lucifer had constructed the planet millions of years ago. Hulim died of a unknown disease that lowered her stamina massivly and eventually made her so weak her body gave up killing her. Tomb of Azari Halar Azari Halar was one of Lucifer's bodyguards, a high ranking devil who died from being poisioned by a fallen devil. Lucifer had Azari's tomb built with a large amount of traps to seal away his sacred gear, the Doom Claw. A claw shaped sacred gear that allowed the user upon reaching a balance breaker to be able to break through any material while normally just increasing the users strength. Tomb of Jilia Halar Jilia Halar was Azari's wife before she was murdered by the same fallen devil who killed Azari, he slayed her in a sword battle and she was burried in the tomb beside Azari's tomb. The tomb contains no sacred gear and no weaponry of use and so it wasnt protected by traps. Tomb of Sirzechs Gremory Sirzechs Gremory was the second satan to the throne, after his farther Lucifer disoppeared he claimed the throne and became a satan, leading the Devils into the war and ending up allowing them to survive. He later gave up his throne to his younger sister Rias when defeated in a Mirage battle against her and her peerage. He was later killed by Dark Lord Skar and Rias had it ordered that he be built a tomb worthy of his honor. A large tomb was built where he was burried after his funeral. Tomb of Lucifer Gremory Lucifer I was the first Satan and the first Devil to exist, he lead the devils for a long time before disopearing when his eldest son Sirzechs became Satan. He was later killed by the Dark Lord Skar and burried with the largest tomb on the planet built in honor of him. Category:Planet Category:Devil Planet